Abused Bella
by Emmy 1995
Summary: What if Rene died before she could move. What If The Cullens Didn't move till Bella Junior year. What would be different and what would stay the same.
1. Abused

Disclaimer: I am not one for violence but those seem to be the ones that get reviews. I like to read them as well a new twist to the whole twilight story. I do not (even though I want to) own twilight. The clever author SM does.

Bella POV

I don't know why he blames me for her death. Maybe it was because she was coming to my recital. Whatever the reason is whoever crashed into her and killed her I personally hate them. They are the reason my life is a living hell. My once loving father now does nothing but drink get drunk making him even angrier and abuse his only daughter. Everyone loves my father to them he is this loving, caring guy who is the chief of police. I know, how can the chief abuse his child I don't know. All I know is that is unfair. He used to loving to me once too. He would call me cute little names and take me the park and play with me. He would comfort me when I had a nightmare. He was the father of the year. But that was 10 years ago. If it was not for the pictures I would of thought it was all a dream. A cruel one at that. Who want to think of what he used to be while living in the present. All I want is to go back to that say and play sick that was mom would e alive and I would have my father back the real Him not this alternative of him. This version I hate and dread to have. It's hard to e in this situation. Knowing full well what kind of man he was and how quickly he changed. Makes me wonder how important I ever was to him. If it all was an act. An act for my mother the one he truly loved. Because this is not how you treat the people you love.

"Isabella! You get your butt down here this minute."

I look at the clock crap I was late. Oh I was in for it now. I ran downstairs.

" I give you a place to lay your head and this is how you repay me! Do you know how many kids in Africa have no place to call home! Do you!"

I didn't know if I should respond. If I said yes he would be mad I knew and still was late if I ignored him he would be mad for that. I didn't have to wonder for long. Apparently I already took too long to answer with the slap he just enforced.

" answer me god dam it!"

" sorry sir"

" what did you say thats not an answering!"

He punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach.

"When you are asked a question you answer appropially do you hear me!"

"Yes sir" I managed to squeak

"Now get up and make me breakfast"

I quickly rose for fear of something worse. He went upstairs and got in the shower. I made scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage. I set it on the table with his coffee just as he was coming down the stairs.

"My food better be ready!"

He walks into the kitchen sits down and takes a bite.

"Good now go get ready for school"

My nerves calm just a little, he liked the meal so no trouble there. I go upstairs as best I could. My ankle still hurt from yesterday along with my already bruised ribs. The little beating I got today sure didn't help any. Once in my room I find a tee, sweater and some jeans. There everything was covered. I was glad he never hit me in the face. This way I can just cover the abuse with clothing. With the weather none ever question the sweater. It rains 70% of the time another 25% is all clouds with a meer 5% of sun.

"Isabella!"

I run down to see what he wants.

"I want this place clean when I get home. Also I know that Cullen family comes tomorrow. Same rules apply, do you hear me?"

"yes sir"

With that he grabed his coat and gun and was gone. I looked at the clock. I had five minutes till I had to leave. I went back upstairs to do my hair and brush my teeth. Once I was finished I went downstairs, grabbed my keys and headed for kids, well it wont take too long for them to forget about me. Ignore them for the first week and when moday comes around I will be an invisible to them as everyone else. I parked in my usual spot went to my locker and went to my first class. I went to my seat at the back of the class and waited for the bell to ring. Once class started the teacher had us pass up our reports. The one I had been done with for a week now. Once all the papers were turned in or atleast the once who did it the teacher started the movie. It was out little treat. After each book we read we watch the movie that goes with it. This one was Of Mice and Men. Sad story really next we will read Romeo and Juliet. That one is sad too. I read that one once in the library during one of charlies fishing trips.

I cant believe there will be a new family in Folks. The last one was a few years ago that Mike kid. Oh that boy just about got me in trouble. Instisted we had to hang. I always had an excuse mostly school related. That's what Im known for the quiet nerd girl. I don't really care if everyone leaves me alone then they can think what ever they really want.

The bell rang ending class. Before I could leave the teacher called me over.

"Isabella can you stay after for a momute I need to ask you a favor?"

This cant be good.

"I know you know about the new kids coming tomorrow correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, well I want you to be the one to show them around for the first week."

"I don't mean to be rude but why me?"

"You know the whole school and the teachers and you have the best GPA so you won't miss anything."

"Do I have to sir?"

"well yes its been arranged already why so hesitant?"

"Just shy I guess"

"Well they will be just as maybe more so no worries"

"Ok is that all?"

"Yes just meet them in the office each day."

With that I walked out and went to my next class.

I was not going to dwell on the matter right now. I had one of the classed I liked. It was an advanced history class. We did a lot of reports making me have more homework and less time with Charlie. We were just getting done with the revolutionary war and will start the civil war soon. Class ended too soon and I went to calc. class. This class was hard but tit also looked good on college apps. So the better I do here the better change I have of escape in a few years.

I didn't bother to listen I knew I would just have to teach it to myself later the teacher never made any since and I would just have to struggle through it alone anyways. With this my mind wondered. How was I going to keep this from Charlie I could just tell him. No he would say I went behind his back on this. No him finding out will go so much better. The bell rang and I went to Mr. MCcoy's class room**_.(do you recognize the name?_**) It was my free hour so I always go the to play my songs to him. He will then help me fix them up. I get in the classroom when he sees me

"ah Isabella do you have a new one for me?"

Yes its called Happier times"

"ok then come play it for me."

I got out my notebook sat down and played

**_(I made this up to go with the story don't laugh at it)_**

**_Daddy where have you gone_**

**_This is not the father You used to be_**

**_What happened to you smile_**

**_What happened to you laugh_**

**_What have I don't to make that the past_**

**_I remember it like it was yesterday_**

**_You came into my bedroom on that stormy night_**

**_And you said_**

******_Chorus_**

**_Its going to be ok now. Daddy here.i wont lest anything harm you. So just close your eye. And think of happier times._**

**_So I cried upon your shoulder while you held me close_**

**_And listened to a story of when I was 6yrs old_**

**_It was when you taught me to ride that two wheeler_**

**_And when I fell and skid my knees_**

**_You came running over and you and you said (chorus)_**

**_As always I listened and thought of the time when I five_**

**_It was my first day of school and I didn't want to go_**

**_You held me close and told me( chorus)_**

**_But now that's all they are now just memories_**

**_Pieces of time of our history_**

**_I don't know how we got here_**

**_And I don't know when_**

**_I wish we could go back in time _**

**_Just so I hear you say (chorus)_**

**_(_**_this is the song before Mr. McCoy helps her fix the son. The revised version will be in a later chapter)_

_"that was amazing! You really should enter the talent show this year" _

_"no, I don't think that is a good idea" I confessed_

_"Why not your really talented"_

_"I would just make a fool of myself"_

_"No you wouldn't they will love you"_

_"I don't think a song will make people love me" I point out_

_"well then just think about it, just promise me you will think about it"_

_"I can do that" I smile_

_We work out the song till all the kinks are out. The bells rang shortly after. I put away my notebook and went to my seat on the bleachers. The kids gradually took their seats and class started. Mr. McCoy taught us about flow. He explained to us the difference between choppy and a flowing piece. He then he showed us examples. Before long class ended and everyone went to lunch. I sat at the only empty table nearest to the windows and the door. I got out my math and started learning how to do it. I had two problems done by the time lunch ended. I packed up my book and went to biology. I was the first one there._

_"look like today is the last one you will be parnerless"_

_I look at Mr. Banner confused_

_"The new student? Edward I believe he is joining our class tomorrow" he explains _

_"Oh yeh"_

_"you are the one showing them around?"_

_"yes I am I didn't realize he was joining this class" I confess_

_"Ah yes it will be a relief to have a friend in a class with him"_

_"what?"_

_"A friend someone he already knows, he will not have to be partners with a total stranger"_

_"oh yeh I bet that will make him happy"_

_Classmates were now starting to come in. It was then I realized that Lauren and Jessica were staring at me. I knew better then get on their bad side. They were known for making people lives a living hell. I already had one I surly didn't want two. I ignored their stared and paid attention to the teacher. We were learning mitosis and the stages. Before I knew it class ended and I headed to my least favorite class, gym. Gym is not for people like me. Total klutz and gym just don't mix. It's like oil and water. No matter how hard you try they will not completely mix they may appear to till everything settles then you see they never mixed in the first place. To my luck this week we were playing dodgeball. This was the only game I was not picked last. I don't know why it was so hard all you had to do was not get hit with the ball. Move to the right or left and duck and you never get hit. We ended up playing three games and my team won all three._

_After school was done I headed home to start cleaning the house. After about an hour and a half I started dinner. I was making casserole. I put the cheese on it and put it in the oven to melt the cheese. It started the timer. Then went back to cleaning the house. Two minutes later I heard the door open and_

_"where is my food!"_

_I scramble to explain._

_"I don't need to hear your excuses just put my food on the table now!" he says punching me in the stomach._

_I fell to the ground with a thud. I recovered and took out the food and dished him some. _

_"whats wrong with you can't you do anything right, this is still cold the cheese isn't even melted yet!" He yells throwing the plate at me._

_The plate hit the wall and broke getting food all over the wall. I put the food back in the oven till it was done and brought it to him along with a beer. He took it and I went upstairs to do my homework. I had finished my math when he yelled for me to come downstairs. I ran downstairs to see what he wanted_

_"I told you to have this place clean now didn't i!"_

_"Yes sir"_

_"then why are you not cleaning it?!"_

_"Im sorry…."_

_"I don't want sorry I want results" he said now picking me up by my throat. The air was slowly being squeezed from my body. I was about to black out when he threw me across the room._

_"now clean up this mess and don't even think about going to bed till it is, do you understand me!"_

_"Yes sir' I squeak _

_I cleaned the whole house till it shined. It was now 2:34 am. I dragged myself upstair to shower and get ready for bed before I collapsed on my bed._

_Ok here is my new story I hope you like it. If you do review or I will just stop here. I have two more chapter done and ready to be posted but need 10 or more reviews to tell me if I should keep it going or not._


	2. She's the One

Disclaimer: Sorry the schedules would not appear correctly on this. If you are confused about the schedules just pm me and I will help clear it up.

Edward's POV:

Here we go again. A new school, new town, new people. A fresh start they say. Not that I totally hate new beginnings. I don't, It gives me new minds to read, new stories to hear. I know I sound silly but hey for someone who has done this countless times, a little entertainment is needed. Now im not as nearly as bad as Emmett am also not as good as Jasper. Every place is the same but our story never the same. This time Rose and Jasper are twins both older than me. Emmett is my older brother while Alice and I are in the same grade but she is 6mo. older than I. Our father Carlisle is a doctor who will work at the Folks hospital while our mother Esme is a stay home mother with a passion of interior designing. The thing that always seems to startle people is one, our natural good looks but secondly is that we 'date" our siblings. Not that Im really complaining but im the only without a mate. Im the odd one out the sore thumb you could say. Alice and Jasper are together as well are Emmett and Rose. I know I sound wrong but none of us are truly related. Now its not like no one hasn't had interest in me, no Tanya sure does. the problem is I have not had interest in anyone. I know you would think a century would be plenty of time to find my mate but nope. not yet at least.

Sometimes I think im not trying hard enough. if Tanya loves me so much maybe she is my mate but everyone tell me I will know when I find her. With us our mate is a powerful thing. We will do anything for them we will not anyone harm them. Other times I think there must be something wrong with me But Alice says I just haven't met the right person yet that my day is still to come. I want to Believe her trust me an eternity alone is not something I had in mind, but as the years go by my hope of finding someone dwindles. Especially since I am the only one left. I have seen everyone find their other half. Now with just me I cant but help but feel bad for myself. I know im driving them crazy with all my moping especially Jasper with his emotion ability and all. I know they are all ready for me to find my other half just as much as I am. so sue me if I was not as excited as Alice was about our first day. Heck who was, there is just something about her, always so optimistic. she had enough energy to run a power plant. How the calm military man Jasper was ever kept up with her was beyond me.

"Edward come on were going to be late for school" Alice shouted

"I don't understand why your so excited its just another day" I answered

"Your going to enjoy today"

"I doubt that"

"you will I promise remember I know these things" Alice chirped

"Alice what did you see, and stop singing that putrid song I hear it enough from Emmett. now what are you hiding"

"You'll see dear brother you'll see"

"Alice!?"

"just come on already the faster we get to school the faster you will find out."

"Just tell me already"

"have some patience you'll see soon enough"

I pinched the bridge of my nose but followed Alice's lead. We took Emmett's massive jeep. once we arrived we all went to the office to get our schedules. that's when I saw her. she had chocolate brown eyes, luxurious brown hair. with a sweet smell of freesias. I now understand Alice when she said I would enjoy today. I sure would I had just found my mate my other half my reason of existence. here she was standing right in front of us. I look at Alice to see her beaming. everyone besides Alice and Jasper looked confused. **_Im happy for you(this is in Edward mind)_**I smiled a thanks and snapped back to the present to see her starring at us. no surprise there the surprise was I could not here her thoughts. she quickly got over her shock and introduced herself.

"Hi im Isabella but please call me Bella. Im going to show you to your classes this week."

She looked at us quizzically. Alice was the first to respond

"Hi im Alice we are going to be best friends" she says hugging the poor girl.

She winced in pain and Alice apologized. next was Emmett, then Rose finally jasper. when it came to me I was too distracted to remember anything.

"and this is Edward" Alice says elbowing me in the ribs.

"Hi nice to meet you" I said

Once we all had our schedules we compared them.

Bella

Edward

Rose

Emmett

Alice

Jasper

11 English

Pre calculus

12 English

12 English

11 English

12 English

12 History

11 English

chemistry

Chemistry

Biology

History

Calculus

Free

History

Calculus

Ceramics

Ceramics

Free

History

Art

Free

History

Free

Music

Music

Free

Foods

Free

Chemistry

Biology

Biology

Calculus

History

Pre calculus

Calculus

Gym

Gym

Gym

Gym

Gym

Gym

Once we were done comparing we all look at her. in her hand were completer copies of our schedules. She looked it over before looking back at us.

"Well looks like I have a class with everyone" She stated

"Gym?" I asked

"Yeh but I have another class with everyone but Rosalie"

"how is that possible?" I asked

"I take advanced classed" she answered

Wow this girl was pretty and smart.

"I will show you your lockers If you will follow me."

we followed her down a hallway to our lockers

"they but you all together they thought you would feel more comfortable."

"that was nice of them thank you"

She gave me a half smile and looked away.

"ok we will take Edward to his class first. the rest of us are in the same hallway.

we followed her to the classroom. after my goodbyes she explained she would come get us so stay outside the door till she got there. After they left I went to the teacher to get my seat and book. I sat down at the directed seat and thought about the new girl I had just met. She was my mate that was for sure. but there were problems with this though. One she was human and me vampire and too I could not hear her thoughts. I will have to talk to Carlisle when I get home.

ok I hope you liked this chapter. I was surprised by how many people liked this story so far. keep up the reviews. please review as well as favorite. I see a few of you only are following please tell me if you like it.


	3. the cullens

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. My body protested getting up with a meer 2.5 hours of sleep. My body ached, my head was pounding and my stomach grumbled in irritation. I put on my outfit from yesterday and trudged downstairs to make Charlie breakfast. I got out a bowl, bisquick and made the badder. I heard Charlie get up and get in the shower. Just as I was putting the batter on the grittle. I turned the stove on waiting for the stove to heat up. I flipped the pancakes and put an egg in the pan. I then pressed start for his coffee. the machine started to life bubbling and hissing every so often. Once everything was done I put it all on a plate and presented it to Charlie who was just coming down the stairs.

"looks good" Charlie said

"thank you sir"

He takes a bite smiles and offers me some. I gladly eat what he had offered and cleaned up the mess.

"be home late don't wait for me." Charlie commanded

"yes sir"

With that he grabs his coat and gun and leaves. I quickly make more pancakes with the leftover batter. I eat them and finish cleaning up the mess. Once done I went upstairs to brush my teeth and do my hair. I then grab my keys and head out for school. Once I get there I go to my locker and get what I need before heading for the office. Mrs. Pope hands me copies of each of their schedules and theirs for them. ok Bella you can do this I mentally tell myself. Just show them around don't make friends.

After my little pep talk the office doors open. I turn to look and standing there were the five most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. The most gorgeous one had messy auburn hair, pretty topaz eyes, with a winning half grin. I noticed he was staring probably thinking I was crazy. I tried to cover it by introducing myself.

"Hi im Isabella but please call me Bella. Im going to show you to your classes this week."

None said anything for a second and I became scared. finally the pixie one told me her name

"Hi im Alice we are going to be best friends" she says hugging me making me wince.

next was Emmett, then Rose finally jasper. when it came to the gorgeous one he just kept staring at me.

"and this is Edward" Alice says elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hi nice to meet you" he said

I handed them their schedules and they compared them. Once they were done I started talking.

"Well looks like I have a class with everyone" I stated

"Gym?" Edward asked

"Yeh but I have another class with everyone but Rosalie" I responded

"how is that possible?" Edward asked

"I take advanced classed" I answered

"I will show you your lockers If you will follow me."

They followed me down a hallway to their lockers

"they put you all together they thought you would feel more comfortable."

"that was nice of them thank you" Edward said

I gave him a half smile and looked away.

"ok we will take Edward to his class first. the rest of us are in the same hallway.

Once we were at his classroom they said their goodbyes I told them to stay here till I get there and I will help them to the next class. The rest of them to their class. Alice was with me. She insisted to sit with me. The teacher signed her slip and smiled at us before starting the class. There was nothing big happening today just another movie day.

I didn't pay attention yet again. I let my mind wonder to Edward. He was so cute. From his hair to the shoes he wore. I know I don't have a chance but a girl can dream right. To be honest they all were so good looking. It made it hard to believe that they were not related. they all had the same eye color and that seemed strange to me but hey maybe they did that to make it seem like they are a family. not only that but the eye color I have never seen before. It was so pretty and unique.

The bell rang interrupting me from my daydreaming. I got up collected my things smiling at Alice who was patiently waiting for me.

"ok lets go and get the rest of your family." I told her leading the way.

Everyone but Edward was standing outside the doorway waiting for me to get there. They talked among themselves as I led them to Edward. he was leaning against the wall right outside the door. When he saw us he smiled and came over to the group.

I looked over the schedules we walked Edward to his English class first. I felt bad for him his first two classes he was all alone. while the rest of them had someone to help with the stares. I took Emmett and Rosalie to Chemistry, then Alice to her Biology class, finally me and Jasper went to our history class.

The bell had already rang. when we walked in the teacher looked over to us and smiled. he signed Jaspers slip and let us take our seats. I don't know how that happened but we got seats together. I think the teacher had something to do with it but hey no one really likes me so who knows.

( darkpool u will find this funny) Mr. King had us get our journals and start writing our papers. He knew how kids are and that if not given the time they will not get it done. I was almost done with mine so I went back and tried to find any errors in the paper. I looked to find Jasper confused. I quickly explained what we were doing and when it was due and explained he could get an extension if he needed one. He smiled at me and go to work.

I was never very good at editing papers so I was not surprised when I didn't find to many errors. I looked at the clock to see we still had just over half the class to go. I huffed bored with nothing to do. Jasper looked at me and asked it I was ok.

"yeh just don't have anything to do" I told him

"Don't you have a paper to write?" he asked

"Im done writing it I have to type it and find someone to edit it for me." I explained

He smiled at me and held out his hand. I looked at him confused

"I will edit it for you" he responds

"oh you don't have to do that you have a paper to write" I protested

"Im a fast writer and almost done" he argues showing me his paper.

Defeated I hand him my paper.

"Please don't try to be nice I know it will have tons of errors just mark it for me" I added

He nodded in the middle of the paper. I watched him read the paper once then to go over it again and start to put marks on the paper. Once he was done he handed it back to me.

"Good paper just remember comma rules and you will be ok." he say smirking at me.

I thank him and put my things away. The bell rang a few minutes later and we went to pick up his other siblings. Third hour was math. We got there in time to hand up the assignment from yesterday. The teacher once again taught the lesson and once again I ignored him. Emmett kept glancing at me but never said anything. the class ended and I had my free class.

"Um Bella?" Edward said

"Yes?" I said

"Um what do you do in free period?" he asked

"oh Im sorry that is for you to choose. most people use it for extra help on school work or time to be with their boyfriend or girlfriend. its up to you really. im sorry I figured you knew what it was." I apologized

"its ok I just want sure that's all"

"Yeh I have free period next so do you jasper lets go to the gym." Emmett exclaimed

I told them how to get there and they were off. Alice was upset about ceramics and how dirty your hands got. that made me smile, she was acting like she had to put her hands in the sewer or something. Once everyone was in their class I headed to Mr. McCoy's class.

When I got there he was waiting for me to fix up the last bits of my new song. once class ended I almost forgot about the others. I set my stuff in my seat and went to get everyone. I showed them their classes and me and Edward went to music class. we were a few minutes late and my bag was missing. I sat down but was looking around for my bag. Edward seemed to sense that something was wrong. he kept looking over to me till he finally asked what was wrong. I told him my bag is gone.

I then could hear some kids snickering. I looked up to see my bag in between them. I rolled my eyes and waited for class to end before going over to get my bag. they didn't seem to have enough fun and was going to take the bag if Edward hadn't took it away from them from behind. I thanked him and we went to lunch. Once in the lunch room I went to my table and started on my homework. The Cullen kids joined me with trays.

"Arnt you going to eat?" Alice asked

"oh no im not hungry" I told her smiling at her.

I got back to my homework till the bell rang. I gathered my stuff when a boy took my notebook. He laughed and ripped my history report our of the notebook and then in half and threw it away poring the rest of his drink on it. before throwing my notebook across the room making all my lose paper fly all over the room. my tears were waiting to fall. I went over to go get my notebook the tears now falling. The Cullen kids each handed me some of my notebook. I thanked them and wiped away my tears. Alice handed me a tissue, after thanking her I cleared my nose and threw away the tissue before taking a deep breath to calm myself down. They all looked at me sorry for me. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. A second later I was calm and my tears dried.

I thanked them again for the help and we went to our last two classes. once school was done I told the Cullen Kids goodbye and I would see them tomorrow. I went home and started on my homework. I cleaned up the house a little dusting and doing some laundry before making dinner. I wrapped it up with a note for Charlie when he got home. I took a shower and got ready for bed before falling asleep.

Sorry I took so long. I hope I can update soon but with school it may be hard to do so. I will have something up ASAP. I am still trying to fix that song bells has made. If you have any questions please ask me. and please review I know how many people read this it tells me and I hate to know you read this but will not take the time to review. it only takes a second. I took the time to write it so please review. Thank you to those you are faithful and review I am very grateful for you guys you keeping me writing.


	4. the bullies

Confused

Edwards POV  
I can't believe how horrible those kids were to her. I know I was only there for a day but what could such a sweet person like her do to deserve something like that. They were just plain mean that's what they were. They had no right to do that to her and she did nothing to stop it just let it happen and pick it up after. Those kids were tormenting her for no reason. The worse part was what they were thinking About doing to her. Taking her backpack was not enough for these monster no they had to ruin her paper she worked so hard on. It took a lot to hold back from ripping that boys arms off.

I was snapped out of my daze by Esme putting her hand on my shoulder.

" are you ok, you Look like something is bothering you?"

" it's the girl I met today?"

" oh what a out her?"

" these kids just kept on picking on her. And she did nothing to stop it justly it happen." I told her frustrated

" Edward maybe she she is afraid of what will happen if she responds to them." Esme explains

" maybe but it seems like it's something more. I don't know it's all confusing mom. At lunch she didn't eat said she wasn't hungry but I could hear her stomach growl. It's like she is afraid of something." I told her

" we'll just try and be her friend" esme advised me

" you mean her BOY friend" Emmett says snickering as he sits down with. Controller in his hand.

" her what?" Esme asked looking at me

" yeh Eddie here has a crush on the girl who is helping us our first week at the school" Emmett says not looking up from the tv.

"Oh Edward I'm so happy for you" esme says hugging me

" happy why would you be happy she is human remember. Humans and vampires don't mix. I don't know how you think you can be with her with our rules and all." Rose says coming from the garage.

" I never said I was going to go out with her. I just want to help her that's all" I told everyone

" yeh help her in bed" Emmett snickers

" Shut up you don't know what you are talking about" I told him.

" Edward just be careful I don't want anyone hurt" Esme says before getting up to go work on her garden.

I went upstairs to try and relax before Carlisle got home. Once in my room I put some music on and laid on my couch. As much as I tried to not think about her the more my mine wondered. She was such a mystery. I only knew what she told me and what I could pick off from other people. I knew her name was Isabella Marie swan. She preferred to be called Bella. Her mother died years ago in a car accident. She lived with her father Charlie swan the chief of police. She was smart and got straight A's. she was shy and didn't have any friends or any people knew of. Besides that I knew nothing about her. Like her hobbies, favorite food or anything she did for fun. She was this blank page. The one person I wanted to know more about was the one person I could not read. Everyone else I knew everything a out them some things I wish I could get out of my mind.

I got up and turned the music off when I could hear Carlisle's car pulled int the driveway. I took my time getting downstairs so be could say hi to Esme and the others before I asks him to hunt with me so I could talk with him. When I got downstairs I greated him and asked him.

" sure just give me a minute to go change" he says running upstairs.

He comes back down a few seconds later and we leave.

AFTER THEY GOT DONE HUNTING STILL N THE WOODS

" so son what was it you needed to talk to me about."

" it's this girl in school" I told him

" esme told me about her. Now I will advise you to be careful."

" I will but I can't read her mind. At all I look at her but I get nothing. at first I got scared but I can read everyone else but her." I told him

" I don't really have an answer for you son. I could do some research"

" yeh that would be great" I told him half heartily

" that is not all you w Tex to talk to me was it?" He asked

" no" I told him

" what is it?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

" well I think I'm in love with her. I know how bad this is that why I wanted to ask you how do you know. How do you know they are the one." I confessed

" ahh I see well you will have the urge to protect them from everything. You will have this ache every time you are away from them. And you will do anything to be with them." Carlisle says looking closely at me.

" you really love her don't you son?"

" yeh I think I do" I confessed

" we will work this out dont worry about it. You do have to do o e thing though."

" what Carlisle?"

" you have to see if she feels the same. If she is your mate she will feel the same way you do. She will try to hide it but she will feel like how you do right now, lost wishing you could be there with them. " Carlisle tells me

" how do I do that?"

" your smart Edward you will find a way" he says patting my back.

" come I let to home" Carlisle says

I know it's short but I wanted to give a back to school present. Good luck to everyone on a new year. And please review. I know people like the story I got five new followers but only three reviews. Thank you to those who do. I may set up a reward system. Review and you can have a sneek peak of the next chapter.


	5. Why me

Why me?

Bella's POV

I just don't get it. Do I have something written on me that says bully me I like it. Not only do I have to deal with Charlie but kids at school. They have ignored me for months now out of nowhere they start it up again. It has to be something about the Cullen's. I don't know what they have to do with being picked on. They can't be jealous can they? They are really good looking? Ugg four more days and I don't have to worry about it.

I got up and made breakfast and put it on the table for Charlie before I went upstairs to get ready for school. When I was done I went back downstairs to see Charlie already gone. His plate was empty and his car missing. I quickly cleared his plate before getting in my truck.

Once at school I went to the office and waited for the cullens to arrive. I saw them walk in a few minutes later.

" how are you this morning Bella" Edward asked

" pretty good you"

" good thanks for asking" he said smiling at me

Alice then came over and hugged me softly.

" hi bella!"

" hi alice,everyone" I said waving at the others

They smiled or nodded hello.

" ok does anyone need help to their first class?" I asked

They all said no so I waved goodby and went to my first class alice walking with me.

" so do you have a boyfriend?" She asks me smiling

" no" I said

" really" she said a little to excited

" why do to ask alice"

" oh nothing just wondering"

We got in class and sat down to finish the movie.

A note was set on my desk

DO YOU WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME NEXT WEEKEND?

ALICE

I looked at the note then wrote her back

DON'T THINK I CAN

Why not?

HAVE TO HELP CLEAN THE HOUSE BEFORE WINTER

OH OK WILL U ASK HIM?

SURE

I looked at Alice to see her smiling. The bell rang and we gathered her siblings. They all seemed to know their classes so my job was done early. Thank goodness. They are so much harder to get rid of. Alice want me to do something with her already. I have to get rid of them somehow before things go to far and I'm the one I. Trouble. I have a few more days to figure this out. The rest of the classes flew till it was lunch time. I went outside to do my homework hoping they won't see me. I found a bench and sat down and got my notebook out and started rewriting my paper. It was harder to do than I thought it would be. Five minutes later I see the rest if the cullen kids coming to my table.

" nice spot bella it's quiet out here" Alice says

" oh thanks"

" not hungry again?" Edward asks

" oh no I for got my lunch money at home" I said not looking up from my notebook

" we will all share with you"

" that's very nice but I'm ok Edward"

I kept writing my paper and scribbling things out sighning here and there.

" what are you doing?"

" trying to rewrite my paper" I told jasper

" oh I could help you I read it I may remember it"

" oh ok"

I handed jasper my paper and pencil. He started to write and was done a few minutes later.

" hey thanks how did you do that?"

" I have photo graphic memory"

" lucky I wish I had that"

They all chuckled. The lunch bell rang and I went to class with Edward. Class was a bore nothing going on. He talked the whole hour never stoping. Gym came and today we see playing basketball. I was on Emmett's and Alice's team. If the ball got passed to me I quickly gave it one of them. Gym passed and the day was done. I said goodby to the cullens and told them they didn't need to go the office tomorrow they would be fine. They said ok and left. I grabbed my homework out of my locker and was Bout to leave when Lauren and some boy Ryan I think came over to me.

" you stay away from them you don't need to I text them with you filth." Lauren yelled at me

" I won't anymore they know their way around" I said

" I know you won't but here is something to remember to say away from them." Ryan says before grabbing my arms. Lauren then punches me in the nose making my nose bleed. She was about to take another hit when a hand stopped her.

" what do you think you are doing to her?" Jasper says

" nothing we are helping her remember why to do something" Lauren sneered

" we'll I would advise you to stay away from her if you want to stay I this school."

" is that a threat?"

" a promise"

" you would tell on us for this low life?"

" she is not a lowlife and yes now go" jasper says pushing them along

" are you ok" he says taking a step back and gripping my notebook

" yeh thanks"

" no problem. Here I forgot to give this back to you you left to at lunch"

" thanks"

" well I will see you tomorrow at lunchthen" jasper says walking away

I go to the bathroom and wiped the blood from my nose before going home.

I get there to find Charlie is home early.

" where have you been?"

" I got held up" I told him

" with what!"

" the kids I have to show around"

" how much longer do you have to do that"

" I'm done" I told him

" well then no more contact with them do you understand" he yells

" yes sir"

" now make some dinner"

I did as he said and made his favorite. Fish and chips

He ate with a smile on his face. Once he was done he told me to clean the mess up and to go to bed.

Ok I know another short one. I will try to make them longer but school only gives me so much free time. Please review. Review and you get the preview of the next chapter like before.


	6. the truth

The truth

Jasper's POV

It has been a month since we moved here. Since then people have given up flirting with us. School is like always. It is the same routine each place we go. This time we have a friend.

Bella, at first I could tell she was trying to push us away. I figured she didn't want to be hurt by being rejected so she gave up trying. She did everything she could think of. From hiding to down right skipping lunch. We all could tell something was not right about her she was always afraid to be around us. Like someone was going to harm her at any given time. I guess I could understand with the kids at school. They went out of their way to hurt or embarrass her.

I could tell that my Alice was not going to give up on her and neither was Edward. He was in love with her. I wanted to tell him she liked him but I didn't want to give information that I only got because of what I am. I don't tell other people what people are feeling unless I think I have to. It's my way of not invading their privicy.

Edward is puzzled though. He can't figure out why he can't read her mind but my and Alice's gift will work on her. I don't really know either. All I know is she is hurting and she needed us.

It took about two weeks for her to give up and just be friends with us. She still was a mystery though. She always went straight home after. Never had time over the weekend. She wouldn't even give us her phone number.

It took a lot for us to get her to tell us that she doent have money for lunch. She would come up with every excuse in the book. Forgot it, not hungry, don't like any thing. She refused for us to buy her a lunch of her own but after we told her she had to eat she agreed to sharing our lunches with her. She would take one thing from each of us apart from Rose who still thought this whole thing to be a mistake.

We all ignored her even Emmett. He liked bella. She was his little friend that needed protection and was fun to mess with. He already had a nickname for her bellsy. When he first used it she was shocked. She smiled and hugged him. She looked at him funny and we could tell she was on to us.

That night rose tried to talked our parent to moving. They said no and for her to calm down. She got all mad and stormed to her room. Since then she hardly talks to us. We try to be as nice as we can to her but when she gets in a mood there is no way getting her out of it.

The kids as still cruel to bella but it has died down some. I believe it has to do a little with Emmett. He is huge and can be scary if he is not happy with you. So when you mess with someone he cares about watch out.

We all have noticed how small she is. She is thin and need for nourishment. Her face is pale and almost translucent. Sometime she will go home fine but come back limping or having a hard time breathing.

When we ask her about it she says she fell. Each time the story is different but we know she is lieing. We're not sure if its the kids when we are not around or if it is someone in her home.

We tried to ask her but she just shuts down and starts to panic. I know we have to get to the bottom of this and soon. Her body can't take more of this and we are all scared for her. When she comes to school hurt. Like last week she was limping. We asked her what happened she said she fell down her stairs. We Asked her if she saw a doctor she said no she was fine. When we told her she needed to see one she said no they don't have Insurance to cover the cost. We then Informed her of Carlisle and how he would do it free of charge. She just told us she couldn't let's us use our father like that. We dropped it determined to stop who ever is harming her.

Alice is going to go to her house tonight to ask if she want to go shopping with her to get a look around. I just hope alice can find something.

" what are you thinking about?" Alice asks me slipping her arms around my waist

" bella" I respond

" we will figure out what's wrong dont worry jazzy"

" I know I hope you find something tonight. I just don't know how much longer her body will last the abuse"

" she is strong"

" I know Ali I just worry"

" you are starting to sound like Edward" Alice says smiling at me

" I am?"

" yeh you are now come on let's get to school so we can see her" Alice says pulling me downstairs

I follow her down and into the car. The rest of them Follow and get into Emmett's car.

Once we arrived we went to our little spot we all meet. I see bella is already there. She is writting in that notebook again the secret notebook that no one can see. We all want to know what is in there especially Emmett. That boy just can't stand not knowing something same goes with Edward he is so used to reading people's thoughts and getting what he wants but with bella he can't and it frustrates him.

Bella looks up and smiles closing her notebook and putting it away.

" hey how are you" I asked her. Happy how far I have gotten with her. Her blood almost is not noticeable anymore.

" fine how about you" she says wincing

No human could hear her but we could. She was having trouble breathing. It sounded like she broke a rib. It seemed the others agreed.

" bella are you sure?"

" yes Edward I'm fine"

" then why are you having a hard time breathing bellsy"

" uh I um fell again" she stumbled

" what is it this time" Alice asked upset

" was cleaning the gutters and fell. I'm ok though they are just bruised." She lied

" Bella we know you are lying. By the way you Are standing and how slow you are talking I figure you broke a rib and should get it looked at." I told her

" I'm ok really" she says

" bella you really need to get it looked at" Alice says

" no please just drop it" she begs

" we will drop it when you get it looked at." Edward says

She turns to leave but Emmett grabs her arm.

" Emmett let me go"

He looks at us we shake our heads no

" bella you can either come with us or we will have Emmett carry you there which will it be" I told her

" neither now let go of me" she says struggling

Emmett then picks her up and we leave. We thank alice for signing us out. She smiles And runs ahead to open the door for Emmett.

We get to the hospital and request for Carlisle. The nurse was upset we were bothering him but after we told her who we were she paged him.

Bella was no longer struggling but someone had to make sure she didn't run. The lady told us he was waiting for us In His office.

We took the elevator up to the second floor and found his office we knocked and he opened the door confused.

He looked and saw Bella and we told him who she was. Once that was stated he understood. We have told both of them everything about her. So they know what we think is going on.

Carlisle had her sit on the couch but she refused saying we had no right and she was leaving. Edward stopped her and she got mad.

" just met me go please" she said scared now.

" bella we are just trying to help you" Edward explained to her

" I do t need help"

" yes you do now come on and sit down"

Edward pulled her along and sat her done on his lap holding her there. He then laid down locking her arms to her sides. Emmett then had her legs. Carlise put some gloves on and asked what was wrong. We told him of her breathing. We knew he knew but for our secret we had to tell him. He nodded and walked over to her. She pleaded with us and started crying. It hurt all of us how much she was trying to escape this. Carlise pulled her shirt up and we all were shocked.

Under her shirt was bruises of every color. Her whole torso was covered in them. Here was the proof we needed.

" you can't tell anyone I was here please don't tell anyone. He will find out and I will be toast. Please please." She cried

" bella who does this to you" Carlisle asked her

" I-I can't tell you" she sobbed

" yes you can you can trust us sweetheart."

" you don't understand I can't"

" is it your father bella?" I asked her

Her heart rate picked up telling us it was

" bella it alright you don't have to be afraid anymore" Alice tells her holding one of her hands.

" no it won't I live with him and.."

" we know darling we will handle it" I told her

" how?" She asked hiccuping

" we'll you could come live with us till you can find some place to go on sweetheart." Carlisle tells her

We all said really at the same time causing Carlisle to laugh.

" yeh just me me call esme ok" we all smiled and said yes.

He made a quick call and we were good. Bella was safe no longer in that house. Bella let Carlise fix her ribs. He wanted to see the full scale of her injures so we left and waited outside the door.

Once he was done we came back I and he told us she is anorexic and had bruising on her arms and legs too. Her platelet count was low. And would need to rest for awhile. Carlise told her he didn't know how she was still standing. When he told he no school for at least the rest of the week was when she got upset. We told not to worry that we will bring her homework each day for her so she is not behind. She was ok with that but not happy about it. Once we were done we headed for home.

Hoped you liked the chapter. I wanted to have one I his POV. Tell me if u like it this way or if it did t work out. As always review and get a sneek preview

I


	7. Gone

Bella's POV

Carlisle's car was nicer then Edwards was. He had a black Mercedes. The back door was opened for me and jasper and Emmett got in with me. Edward and Alice went in the Volvo. Carlisle got in the driver's seat and we drove to their house. Now I have seen nice homes in phoenix but I would never be prepared for how nice this house was. First of all it was huge. It looked like something you might dream about but for sure not ever imagine live in.

"You like it darling?" jasper asked me

I looked up at him and nodded my head yes.

"I'm glad come on lets go inside and you can meet Esme she is dying to meet you." jasper tells me waving me forward.

I was a little hesitant to go inside. These were the people who were going to take me in. They now knew my story and they still wanted to be around me. I was confused, I figured they would see me as damaged goods and cast me away. Not only that but I have Charlie on my case the police on my case. This will not help them with being new and all. I know all about fitting in and this town is not one where you fit in unless you get people to like you. Now if they have the police chief against them then they have no chance.

I can't do this to them. They are the only ones who have even tried to be nice to me. Even when I ignored them they didn't give up on me till I relented and became friends with them. Now the only friends I have EVER had I'm going to ruin their lives. That is just selfish of me. I can't do that to them I need to go. Now before I cause any more trouble or before Charlie figures where I am.

I turn to leave when someone grabs my arm.

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward asks me

"Uh nowhere I don't think this is a good idea" I hesitantly tell him.

"Now why is that Bella?" he questions me

"I-I can't I can't let you guys get involved it would not be right" I confess

"Now why is that?" He pushes

"You guys... I just isn't" I tell him

"Darling why is this" Jasper now asks me

"Ugg I just don't want to cause you any trouble and trust me I will I always do just ask Charlie" I say

"Whatever your father has told you isn't true. You are not the cause of any of what happened. You didn't deserve any of what he did to you. And as for getting us in trouble I know for sure you personally will not do anything. If you father chooses to cause trouble then so be it. But you my dear have done nothing wrong. Do you understand me sweetheart?" Carlisle tells me

I nod my head with tears coming down my face. Edward pulled me into a hug and wiped away the tear falling down my cheeks.

After I was calmer Edward took my hand and we walked into their beautiful home.

I thought the outside was amazing but the inside is was so much better. You could clearly see they had lots of money in this family. I could already guess this by the clothing worn by the Cullen children.

Right inside was a woman that had to be Esme. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi I'm Esme" she introduces herself putting her arm out to shake it.

I shook her and introduced myself. Edward then led around the house. The place was so nice. Each one of them had a place to be alone that they called their study. I did think that the couples sleeping in the same room was strange but hey with people this happy how could it that bad. They all looked like they had good morals. It was as if they were from another century.

Edward with his opening all my doors and carrying my books. Jasper calling me darling when the only time I have heard this was in some old western movie. Even Alice and Roselle had such great posture like how I read in my books. Posture like that just isn't seen today.

We got to the end of our tour and I was led to a pretty light blue room at the end of the hall on the second floor. It had a tunnel bed in the middle of the room the comforter was made of silk thread. On the walls was an amazing little beach theme. There was shells for handles and the walls were a light blue getting a little darker in the corners of the walls. The bed spread had beach pictures on them. On the door was a mural of palm trees with a sunset in the background.

"Do you like it?" Edward asks me

"Yes wow this room is amazing reminds me a trip I took a long time ago." I sighed

"Oh where did you go?"

"Oh before my mom died we took a trip to Florida. It was so pretty this room just reminds of that trip" I tell him daydreaming about that time

"Well it's your room" Edward tells me smiling

"What! I-is mine" I ask in disbelief

"Yeh it's the guest room but for now it's yours" he says

I smile and hug him.

"I see you like the room Bellsy" Emmett saying coming into the room

"Yeh it's perfect. Better than perfect its dream like" I tell him

"Well then you will be in a dream for a while then" he jokes laughing

I blush covering my face. Emmett just laughs harder making me blush harder. It was a cycle till for some strange reason my blush calmed and I was no longer embarrassed. It felt strange too, Almost like how people describe being drunk is like. I look around the room questionably wondering why and how this came to happen.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asks me

"Um nothing" I tell him shaking the feeling off of me.

"Ok then, since you don't really have any clothing Alice will take you shopping tomorrow for some." Edward says

"Oh no you don't have to do that" I state

"Don't be silly, you don't have anything to wear." He responds

"I can just…."

"No you can't just go and get your clothing Bella"

"Why not?"

"It's not safe Bella; He will not let you leave." Edward explains

"Uh…."

"You will go shopping with Alice" Edward states

"Fine But why Alice, Why not with you for instance" I question

"Because I'm the best shopper in this family" Alice says coming into the room

"Cant he at least come with us?" I ask

"Why don't you want some me and you time?" Alice asks with a hurt look

"No-no it's not that, we'll all the stories I have been told, well I don't want to…."

"Oh Bellsy I get it, yeh she can be a handful right Ali" Emmett says ruffling Alice's hair.

"Emmett! I told you a million times to not touch my hair" Alice shirks at him

Emmett laughs and Alice rolls her eyes at him before refocusing her attention to me.

"I won't be that Bad I promise Bella" Alice begs

"Ok fine I will go with you" I relent

"Oh yea! It's going to be so much fun we are going to have some real bonding time just you and me and…."

"Alice, Alice! Calm down you is scaring her before you even go." Edward tells Alice

"Oh I'm sorry Bella I'm just so excited. Sometime I just seem to talk and talk I don't always do it just happens sometimes. They think I do it all the time but I don't. I tell them they are crazy…"

I smile and raised my eyebrows looking at Edward. He just smiles with me and giving me a look that says see I told you. That made me laugh causing him and Emmett to as well. Alice didn't pay any attention to us and was still going on about how crazy it was for people to think she was a chatter box.

Once Alice was finally done we went downstairs into the living room. There I could see Jasper on the couch reading a civil war book. Carlisle was in his study according to Edward; Rose was in her room doing who knows what. Anything to stay away from me. Ugg I forgot about that

Not only do I have to worry about getting them in trouble but I am pushing one of the people who live here out of it. They no longer felt they could enjoy being home because of me. I am such a terrible person. I will just have to sneak out tonight and leave them a note of some kind.

I found Esme in the kitchen making dinner. Once it was done the other said they were not hungry right now and would eat later. I found this strange since I know they didn't eat lunch but I just let it go for now.

I know there is something different about them. I can't put my finger on it but I will find out. So far I Know they are cold, have a strange eye color that changes from time to time to black. And possibly don't eat. Now this makes them seem not human and my brain doesn't want to accept this. My mind also can't but help to but this entire thing into consideration.

I finished eating and Esme insisted on cleaning up after. I told her I didn't feel right but she just told me I was the guest and guest doesn't work in this house. So I let her clean up after dinner too.

I went to the living room where all the Cullen kids where except rose. I sat down in-between Edward and jasper. He was still reading that civil war book. I will have to go get that civil war book my nana gave me a few years ago. He would love it. Yeh I will sneak to my house and put the note in the book saying it's for jasper thanking him for stopping the bullies.

I smiled at my plan before Edward and jasper looked at me funny. I looked at them both till they quit looking at me.

"Ok this is boring let's do something" Emmett exclaims

"What do you want to do?" We all ask

"I don't really care anything at this point" he says

At that Alice's eyes lit up and they rest of them groaned.

"You said anything and it will be fun with Bella" Alice says

I look at them wondering what they are talking about.

"Truth or dare" Edward explains

"Oh"

"Yeh" he says

"Come on let's play we don't have anything better to do" Alice argues

Alice explained a few rules

"Okay so everyone gets three limits where they can refuse to do a dare or answer a question," Several people groaned at that, while some others looked very relieved. "If you use one of your limits, then that dare can't be used again, but it's still the other person's turn to give you another dare. Refuse a fourth time and you have to wear what we choose for 24 hours. Ok so is first?"

"I will go first" Say Rose coming down the stairs

She sits down and starts.

"Bella truth or Dare?"

"Um truth I say"

"Have you ever loved someone like wish they were yours and who is this person?"

I blushed

"Oh she has who is this person" Emmett asks

"Um you don't know him I say"

"Oh really have anyone told you are a bed liar" Jasper asks

"Um yeh"

"Well who is this person rose asks"

"Um can I still use my pass?"

"Um Yeh I guess so" Alice's says

"Pass then"

"Fine Edward truth or dare?'

"Dare," he responded instantly. "Obviously."

"I dare you to make out with…um …Bella! For a minute straight," Rose said, causing Emmett to smirk at Edward.

Edward froze in spot with an uncharacteristically frazzled face.

"Well unless you want to waste one of your limits on your first dare of the night," Rose said casually. "I wouldn't have thought that you would be the one to wimp out so quickly"

I grabbed my drink off of the table and took a big swig of it, before Edward got up and grabbed my hand to stand up with him.

Edward shot her one more glare before turning back to me and convincing himself to just get it over with.

As our lips met, there was this spark. Filling my soul with love and happiness. Before I realized it was over and we parted.

It was quiet for a minute before Edward composed himself and continued the game.

"Rose, truth or dare Edward asked, his signature smirk reappearing.

Rose thought it over for a minute, weighing the pros and cons. eventually deciding that Edward was harmless, she opted for a dare.

"I dare you to sing I'm a Little Tea Pot! With the hand motions and everything!" Alice smirked as Rose glared at Edward but stood up to complete her dare.

"I'm a little tea pot, short and stout!" she sang, doing the correct motions to go with the lyrics. "Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, here me shout: tip me over and pour me out!" she sang, finishing the song by tipping slightly to the side. Everyone clapped playfully and she took a dramatic bow before joining Emmett back on the floor.

"Ok Bella Rose already picked someone so we go to you." Alice tells me

"Alice truth or dare?" I asked her

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss with and how old were you?"

"Jasper, we were sixteen. "She looked at the group, deciding who to ask.

"Emmett Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us something embarrassing about yourself."

"Umm, I can't really think of anything-"

"Oh I can." Jasper interrupted. He glared at him momentarily.

"Oh and what might that be?" jasper merely smiled and leaned in, whispering something in my ear. Alice glared at him and then repeated what she said.

"I sing Big Time Rush in the shower." Everyone's jaws, except for Jasper are dropped. They all looked stunned at this revelation.

"What songs?" I asked, curious.

"The City is Ours, Till I Forget about You, and Big Time Rush."

"Good choices." I said, smiling slightly.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Truth."

"Do you have any bands or artists you secretly like?"

"Yes, actually. I like One direction thanks to Alice here" Everyone burst out laughing at this and he looked momentarily offended before he laughed as well.

"I know, it's funny. Rose, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Name just one reason why you like Emmett so much."

Rolling her eyes but not looking at all annoyed. "Well, I have to say, I love how oddly well he gets along with everyone.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare."

"Hokey pokey." she merely said. Alice stood up and did as she was told, doing the whole hokey pokey in a rather timely manner.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were stuck on a deserted island, what's one thing you'd want have with you and why?"

"My iPod that full charged he responded. "Anyone else wants to play another game?" he suggested and the group agreed.

"How about never have I ever?" Emmett suggested. Everyone agreed and put up their hands, ready to start.

"Never have I ever fallen asleep in class." Alice said No one put a finger down.

"Never have I ever liked the color pink." Emmett each put a finger down. I raised an eyebrow at him

"Never have I ever had any experience in sex with anyone." Emmett said. Edward and I each put a finger down, glaring at Emmett.

"Never have I ever watched an episode of Degrassi." We all put a finger down.

"Never have I ever gotten locked out of my house." Alice said I each put a finger down.

"Never have I ever seen a teacher outside of school." I said. All the Cullen kids put a finger

"Never have I ever gotten suspended from school." Jasper said. Emmett put down a finger and answered everyone's curious looks.

"I punched a kid after he kissed Rose." he explained and everyone chuckled, not surprised.

"Never have I ever called a teacher mom or dad by accident." Emmett said. No fingers went down

"Ok this is boring let's do something that's a little more fun" Alice says standing up

"Let's watch a movie"

We all get up from the floor and watch the movie.

Edward's Pod

Bella fell asleep about ten minute into the movie. We let her lay there till the movie was over before I picked her up and put her into her bed tucking the covers around her. I went back downstairs to join the others who were also going for a quick hunt before Bella woke up. Rose was going to watch her since she just went yesterday with Emmett. Emmett wanted to go for the bears that he heard have migrated a little too far south.

We were gone for about two hours when we arrived back something was off. It took a minute to realize what it was. There was no heartbeat. I ran upstairs and carefully went into Bella's room.

I opened the door to find she was missing. She was nowhere to be found

"Rose! Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"The witch, Bella the one you were supposed to be watching" I sneered

"Oh her. Well she woke up I don't know why but I could hear her moving and then she was just gone."

'how can she be just gone?!"

"I don't know she was asleep for most of it. I figured she had to go to the bathroom and fell asleep again. It didn't dawn on me I couldn't hear a heartbeat till al few minutes ago." Rose yelled back

"You two stop you fighting there is a letter." Jasper says

"Dear Cullen's,

I would love to thank you for all that you have done for me so far. I truly appreciate it. I never had anyone who really cared about me till your family came along. You guys are the only friends I have ever had and probably will ever have. I would like to thank you guys for sticking with me and being friends with me. Dr. Cullen thanks you for patching me up and letting me in your wonderful home but I just can't let you guys take the fall for me. I know not everyone wants me there and I can't just intrude on them. It is their home first and don't make them feel bad about it. Its how they feel and I understand I don't know how I would feel if some strange just was placed into my home without a warning. You don't have to worry about me. I am going to leave Charlie's house and be on my way. I don't know where I'm going yet but I will Sent the school a note for you when I have found a place to stay. Please understand I am doing this for a good reason and will not attempt to try and find me. There is another letter for Edward under the pillow. Please Edward ONLY.

- Bella

"Here is the other letter Edward" jasper says handing me the letter.

"Dear Edward

Now that I will not see you ever again I can tell you this. I like you Edward not as a friend but I want to be with you. You are so sweet, and caring, such a gentleman. I have never felt anything like that kiss we shared. I know it was a dare but I still enjoyed it. It was like sparks flying filling my soul with such happiness. I know you won't feel the same but I just wanted you to know that I was interested. Since you sibling keep pestering saying you will never get one.

-Bella

Once I finished the letter I was even more determined to find her. I could tell the others felt the same. Don't come find you. Sorry Bella we can't do that. Carlisle grouped us together to split up to cover each direction. We were to meet back her in two hours. With that we were off. Bella we WILL find you.

I hope it was worth the wait. School has started and it is hard to find time to do these stories. I will try to have one up ASAP but I only have so much time to devote to these stories. I also have more than one. If you really like this one review I determine what story to update by the reviews.


	8. found

Edwards POV

I can't believe she left. She really thought we would care that her father would be after us. He is a human, he can't do much. Even if it does go too far, we just move not a very hard thing for us, we are experts by now. Yes, it is a little different having Bella around, but no one but rose seems to care. In fact I think we will be happier with her around. She just completes us, no matter what rose says she is good for this family.

She already suspects that something is up. I'm not really sure how much she knows or think she knows but jasper and Emmett says she know what we are. Jasper told us she knew something was up from the beginning. They are convinced it ok to act normal and probably will if they find her. I guess if she is completely confused or scared I will know they were wrong. I do agree she knows we are different but I also think she doesn't know what we are. If they scare her away they will pay. She is so important to me. I don't really understand it fully. All I know is I have to be with her and protect her from anything that may pose a threat. She needs to be protected that, that monster she calls father is number one on my list. She feels so low of her self she may even go back to that monster.

Ugg rose she can be so selfish sometimes. All she had to do was listening for her and keep her safe. But no, she has to let her leave. I know she doesn't like I'm with Bella , but she is the only one concerned. Not even Jasper seems to mind having Bella around; In fact he is stronger than ever because of her. Everyone but her has formed a bond with Bella. I know rose is stubborn but really to this degree.

We will find her, no matter how long it takes us to find her. She can't of gotten that far, we were only gone a few hours and she was asleep when we left. We all split up and went in different directions. Alice is going to her house to be sure she wasn't lying about not going back. Jasper and Emmett both are searching the woods for her. Carlisle and Esme went east and I went west following the road. There is no way we won't find her. At some point one of us will find her.

Bella's POV

I knew I never should of went this way. For someone like me the woods are not really a place for me. But, I did know as soon as they got back from hunting they wouldn't listen and would try and find me. If I went on the open road it would be easy for them to follow me or even just catch up with me. This way their are other animals to hide my scent. Also trees, so its hard to see me moving.

Other animals, I forgot about the type of animals that are in the woods. With my luck there are dangerous ones in these woods and I die right here. I wouldn't put it past my luck for that to happen.

I stop, hearing rustling. Oh man oh man I'm going to die. I crawl in the hole under the tree. It looked like there was a storm and the tree got partly uprooted making a hole in the roots but not totally uprooted. I stopped dwelling on how the tree got like that, when the noise got closer.

I backed up as far as I could and got as low as I could. The noise just kept getting closer till it was right by me. I held my breath not moving in the slightest way. I thought I heard whispered voices but animals can't talk.

The voices got louder and clearer till I could tell it was Emmett and Jasper. Man, how did they find me here? Why are they even here? Yes, I figured Edward to come looking for me, but them too. Who else is out there looking for me? I saw a foot right outside the entrance of the hole I was in. I listen to hear what they were saying.

"Her scent leads us here but I don't see her anywhere?" Emmett huffed

Just look around for her, she has to be around here I can feel her so she is close." Jasper explained

"ok ok im looking but I don't see her."

They looked around for a little longer till it got quiet. My heart started to race not knowing where they were. It was quiet for what felt like hours.

"Bella darling, we know you are here just come out please." Jasper says

"yeh come on bellsy, please we just want to talk with you" Emmett pleaded

I thought about it and I was not willing to do that. I knew they would convice me to go with them, they have that about them. They just know how to get their way and that is without their talents.

"ah bellsy, I found you!" Emmett shrieked looking right at me.

I jumped in surprise and hit my head giving me an instant headache. I rubbed my head and could feel the bump already starting to form.

"come on Bellsy and come out" Emmett asked of me

I shook my head no. he smiled and reached as far as he could but he just barely missed me. He was too big to fit any farther. I smiled to that fact and stuck my tougue out at him. He raised his eyebrows and grined and evil looking grin. I was confused as to why. I then heard them arguing back and forth about something till Emmett huffed fine you are no fun.

Emmett was on the otherside of the tree so I turned around and gotten back on my stomach, looking under the roots to see what he was doing. I was shocked to see that Emmett was tormenting a chipmunk. It was a little funny to see but still mean. Who in the right mind steals chipmunk nuts. The chipmunk must of gotten mad, because Emmett was now running around trying to get it off of him. I could not help but laugh at him.

My giggling was stoped short when I felt someone grab me. I looked to see jasper has gotten under the tree and is pulling me out. Man I knew I forgot about him. I take my last chance and grab one of the roots, trying to keep me under the tree. Jasper on the other hand didn't find this to be a good idea. He just grabs my wait with one hand and with the other pried my fingers from the root.

Now that jasper had me he slowly backed out from under the tree till we were in the open air. I figured Jasper would let go after we were out, but no. He must of sensed my curiosity.

"we don't need you to just crawl back in there, now do we darling?" Jasper answered my question

"I don't know why that would be a bad thing" I answered him

Jasper smiled and shook his head at me.

"maybe you should go help Emmett , it looks like he is going to lose to that chipmunk" I told Jasper

"no, he will be ok. He was the one to get himself into it, he deserves what ever that chipmucnk gives to him." Jasper declares

I giggle watching Emmett still struggling to get ahold of that little bugger. Jasper joins me, both of us sitting on a fallen log. When Emmett finally caught it, he placed him In a tree and came over to us looking at us embarrassed. Once he joined us, jasper handed Emmett my arm telling him to make sure I don't run.

I sure did feel like some kind of prisoner with them being my guards. The whole situation was really unfair, really they have no authority over me. And the one person who does I sure am not going back to him, that is for sure. Jasper got out his phone and was most likely calling the others to tell them I was found by the blood hounds that was for sure.

"Cheer up Bellsy you look like you are being sentenced to your doom." Emmetts told me

"sort of" I responded

"oh stop overreacting we have rose for that." Emmett said rolling his eyes

" ok fine but I'm staying no matter what you guys have to say." I tell him determined

"ok, what ever you say bellsy. I don't know why you are being this way or what your father has done to you to get you to think you don't deserve to be happy, but he is wrong. You do and we all love you and if you love someone they don't care what they have to do. You just do it because that person is important to them. So we don't care what Charlie will do, we love you and will not give up on you bellsy, do you hear me?" Emmett says lifting my chin making me look at him.

I nod in understanding, tears now coming down my face. I hug Emmett sobbing into his shirt. He holds me rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"its ok bellsy, we are here for you. You don't have to it alone anymore. We love bellsy we really do." Emmett says comfortingly.

Jasper must of gotten off the phone because he was knelt by us and was rubbing my arm. I looked up at him and hugged him too. He held on to me using his talent to help calm me. I was surprised on how in control he was with it. It was not overpowering but it did help calm me till I was just down to sniffles.

Jasper pulled me from his chest and sat me on his lap wraping his arms around me. I layed my head on his shoulder and Emmett wrapped his arms around me as well.

We sat like that for about ten minutes just enjoying their comfort. Once they knew I was going to be alright they helped me stand up. Jasper wiped away the tears that had now stained my face. Emmett offered my his hankie, which I though was funny and got me to laugh.

He looked confused till I explained what it is like now to see a guy like him especially one as big as him to have a hankie on him seems so silly now. After I explained it we were all laughing. Once we were in control of ourselves. We headed back.

Jasper knelt down for me to get on their back so we could get home faster. Emmett sulked the whole way home as to why I would want to ride with jasper and not him. I knew I didn't have to answer him on that one. He would put me in a tree or something. he is sweet when he needs to be, but once that is done he is right back to the silly Emmett was all know and love. So jasper was such a safer choice.

It didn't take long to get home. So before I knew it we were at the house. I instanlly became afraid. What would they think of me? They took me in and I run away and take time and scare them by running away. Would they rethink this whole wanting me thing? Was I too much trouble for them? Rose already hated me maybe they realized she was right and I was not worth it? Maybe…..

"Bella darling calm down, its going to be ok, no one is upset with you. Just calm down for me, come on bella" Jasper insists of me.

I snap out of my thoughts to look at Jasper to see I was off his back and was right in front of him,he was holding my face inbetweern his hands. He noticed I was not going to be able to calm down by myself, so once again tonight he calmed me down.

"are you ok now?" They ask me

I nod and take a deep breath. They take my hands and we walk in together. Once that door was opened I was flooded with question coming from all sides. I held on to their hands and held on tighter.

"Ok Ok one at a time she can't hear all of you at the same time. Just calm down Edward I told you she was fine." Jasper responded with some authority that I will have to ask about later.

I then see Rose looking at me, frowning looking at me then Emmett. Understanding I let go of Emmett's hand. He looked at me concerned wondering what he did.

"what wrong Bellsy?" Emmett

asked me

"Nothing I'm fine" I say trying to smile at him

He looks at me funny then he see rose across the room and understands. I could tell he was at odds at what to do. He knew he could be there for me but make his wife upset or he could just lets it go and rose would win. His brothely instinct must of won because he grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. Rose was mad for sure and didn't try and hide it. She huffed loadly and stomped up the stairs letting EVERYONE know she did not approve.

Jasper and Emmett led me to the couch and we all sat down, each of them at each side of me. I kept my gaze down ready for them to all yell at me telling me how stupid I was. How unworthy I was. To my surprise it never came. To my utter shock, I was hugged by each of them. Starting with Alice, who broke the slience and ending with esme.

"bella why did you leave?" Edward asked me

"I thought it was only right to." I told him

"Bella you know we concider you part of this family ." Carlisle tells me

I smile trying to hold back the tears.

"yeh Bella your my new sister, we are going to have sooooo much fun together." Alice shrieks

"see I told you Bellsy we all love you" Emmett says squeezing my hand.

That was it for me to start the water works. I was surprised that they all came over and did a group hug. It was a little strange but comforting.

"why are you under her spell! Don't you see. Open your eyes she is human. Nothing good can come of this!" Rose yelled now coming down the stairs.

"rose" Carlisle warned

"don't rose me, I seem to be the only one to see how this is going to end! You want to know how, in heartbreak! In one way or another someone will be upset over this!" rose ranted. Someone is going to get hurt here! She doesn't belong with us!

"Rose you will stop that talk right now young lady!" Esme warned

"Oh what?" Rose challenged

" or you will be very sorry" Esme explained

With that she gave up and went upstairs, but not without on last thing.

" if something goes wrong don't come to me for help!"

She was right though, I am not meant for this family. I was not worthy of their love. I couldn't be trusted with their secrets because I know they have them. I'm pretty sure they know, I know what they are by the whole she is human thing. I also know there is more to this than what I do know. All I know is they are vampires and must not eat humans. Not sure why they do eat yet but I plan to find out. Well I guess not now. I can't be trusted, rose us right about that.

"Bella darling, don't listen to her. She is wrong. You can be trusted and we do trust you." Jasper informs me.

" yeh we will even tell you what ever you need to know bella." Alice tells me.

" so you do know then" Edward exclaims

"Yes, I know what you are. I'm not totally sure the whole story. I know jasper play with emotions. And Edward has some mind reading ability but for some reason can't hear mine." I confessed.

" well then jasper you were right" Edward said

" I told you she was meant for this family." Alice exclaimed.

I look at them with doubt.

" what about rose, she is part of your family already and she hates me. It's not right for me to intrude." I tell them.

" you are doing no such thing. We love you and rose will come around. She is very protective of her family." Edward tells me.

" but..."

" no you are part of this family. So just get used to having us around." Edward says giving me another hug.

I blush at the contact. He knows I like him and he is still giving me a hug. Does he like me back? Is he just being nice? Is he...

" ah bellsy what are you blushing at... Oh bellsy it is because you are totally in live with Edward and you have devoted your love for him..."

" ok ok Emmett that's enough" Edward interrupted looking uncomfortable.

" oh Eddie don't be such a downer we ALL know you have be in love with since like day one..."

" ah Emmett I think that's enough"

I yawn tired from the very long day.

" why don't you head up to bed you need your sleep." Carlisle informed me.

" ok I think I will" I tell them

" sweetheart wait a minute" Carlisle calls

" what?"

" how did you hit your head?" He asked.

I immediately touched the sore spot in my head.

" come here let me see" Carlisle said

I went over to him and let him examine my head.

" you will be ok but I would advise you to put some ice on it to reduce the swelling.

I got up and a bag of ice was handed to me by Alice

I hug everyone goodnight and went to bed. I was asleep as soon as I hit my pillow.

Ok I hope you liked this chapter. If you did PLEASE review. I keep getting favorites and I know all of you are reading this. so review tell me what you think. reviews are what makes me want to add a chapter so please review or you are going to have to wait a month again.


End file.
